Super Paper Mario: All Stars!
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading (NOTE: This is my first fan made game. There will be lots of stuff I don't know how to do. Please don't hate or ruin anything. Correcting spelling mistakes is aloud. DO NOT add on the story or anything else in that area.) Feel free to add advice! Paper mario: All stars is a sequal to Super paper mario Where you can play has over 10 new characters with secret ones to be unlocked. There are 9 Chapters with special secret chapters. All stages are accessible with the star map at the edge of The Mushroom kingdom. Prologue: Tipi and Bleck: The game starts out with Count Bleck and Tipi talking to each other in the alternate universe. Count Bleck tells Tipi that maybe their true love wasn't meant to be. Tipi gets mad and runs away. Count Bleck is then greeted by a mysterious voice (???) who tells him that he can take him out of this world and back to the Paper realm if he can capture Mario and friends. Count Bleck refuses at first, but ultimately agrees. He chases after Tipi and captures her in a bubble and takes her to the other realm. Chapter One: Mario The official game starts with Mario receiving a letter from Princess Peach, asking if he and friends would come to the castle. This begins Chapter 1-1: Castle road. Along the way Mario hears his name called by Luigi. Mario chases after the voice and sees his brother in a Bubble being taken away. Mario meets up with Count Bleck and enges in a fight with him. The fight quickly ends with Mario being knocked out and stuck in a bubble. Mario wakes up In the Mushroom Kingdom with Merlon over his head. Merlon tells Mario that Luigi and Peach have already been captured, but Merlon saved Mario. Mario runs outside the Kingdom and begins Level 1-2: Kingdom fields and Level 1-3: Secret Forest. After this, Merlon teleports Mario back to the kingdom where he tells him about the all stars. Mario must rescue the All Stars to save his world from Count Bleck. Mario then heads to Level 1-4: Boo Woods. Here Mario finds Toadette inside a bubble guarded by an Evil Tree named Willow. Mario fights Willow and saves Toadette, All Star of Music. Toadette joins Mario in his quest to save the other All Stars. Merlon Teleports them both back and tells Toadette about the All Stars. Toadette agrees to join the team, has long has they can find her brother, Toad. Merlon says they will find him eventually. The team continues their journey and ends up in level 1-5: Inner Boo Woods. Mario and Toadette eventually meet up with Professor E-Gadd and ask him if he knows anything about Luigi's dissapearence. He tells them that he installed a tracking Chip in Luigi's hat. Toadette asks him about her brother who worked for him once E-Gadd tells her that he should be in an old dessert Ruins in Dry Dry dessert. (Level 3-4) E-Gadd then tells them that luigi should be in the Underwater area (Level 2-4) and sends them back to Merlon. Chapter Two: Ocean of Gloom Chapter Two begins with Mario and Toadette asking Merlon about their next destination. Merlon explains that the Ocean of Happiness has been turned into Ocean of gloom because of Bleck. Mario and Toadette venture to the Ocean of Gloom to find luigi and others to join their team. at the end of Level 2-2: Venture to the deep end, Mario finds a large wall that he and Toadette cannot pass normally. Merlon contacts Mario and tells him to turn into 3D Mario. After failing multiple times, Merlon tells him that his 3D power has been stolen. Mario returns to the Mushroom Kingdom where he finds an Old Man who can get him his 3D powers back, if he can get him some spikey coral, fried salmon, and a shark tooth at the Mushroom Kingdom Aquarium. After Mario gets the sharp coral and the fried salmon, Mario must fight a huge Shark mini-boss who drops the shark tooth. After returning all of these items to the Old Man he gives you the 3D Powers again! After making it through level 2-3, Mario finally catches up to luigi who punches a Giant Blooper in the face. After talking to Luigi, he reveals that he doesn't know who he's talking about, and reveals to be Mr. L. After Mario and Toadette take Mr. L back to Merlon, he says that to get his memory back, Mario must get to the memory tree and have Luigi touch it. Mr. L still joins your party and isn't a scaredy cat like Luigi. Mario and Co. continue to level 2-5: The deep end Mario and Co. must fight Mother Blooper who has absorbed all the water like a sponge and has been keeping it to herself. After saving the Ocean of Happiness, Merlon teleports Mario and Co. back to prepare for their next part of their journey. Chapter Two Intermission Bleck- My perfect world is beginning to form... Soon all of the All Stars powers will be mine! Tipi- Yeah right! Mario MUST be on his way to save them now! ?- Yes, that is so... Bleck- Huh? Who's there?! Mimi- Mimi back at your service! Bleck- What do you mean Mimi? Mimi- Mario and His friends are currently on their way here. They even rescued Mr. L Bleck- Blast it! The voice will be angry at me for this! ???- You've got that right Bleck! Bleck- Ahh! I-I'm so sorry! Look, I've got more tricks up my sleeve d-don't worry! ???- Your lucky everything can be fixed with mAgIc! Bleck Thinking- I've heard that somewhere before, I just don't know where... Chapter Three: Dessert of Cash Chapter Three begins with Mario and Co. talking to Merlon about their next part of their quest. Merlon tells them to head to Dry Dry dessert to find more All Stars to help them. Toadette tells Mario and friends that Toad was researching some ghosts for E-Gadd, but must of been caught by Bleck in the middle of his research. After arriving to Dry Dry Dessert, Mario and friends land on a trap that sends them into a room full of Precious Rubies. Mario picks one up and an arlarm goes off followed by the voice of none other, than Wario. Wario brings the gang into separate prisons and tells them about his deal with Hat dude (Bleck) about bringing in mario and co. for lots of rubies. Mario flips to 3D and escapes the prison and serches for his friends locked in other cells. (More coming soon!) Chapter Four: Back to Bits Chapter Five: Haunted Houses Chapter Six: Bowsers Castle Chapter Seven: Super space adventure Chapter Eight: Bridge between light and Dark Chapter Nine: The Jesters Curse. Chapter Secret: Star road Characters: Mario (1-1) Toadette (1-4) Optional: Bloop (2-2) Mr. L/Luigi (2-4) Optional: Dry bones (3-2) Toad (3-3) Wario (3-5) Optional: Pixel Mario (4-3) Princess Toadstool/ Peach (4-4) Optional: Mimi or O'Chuncks (Peach's castle) (More coming soon!) Bosses: Count Bleck (1-1) Willow (1-4) Big Bloop (2-5) Bleck Minion (3-3) Wario (3-5) (More coming soon!) Controls (Note this is for 3DS/2DS) A- Jump B- Punch Y- Use Item 1 X- Use Item 2 R- Swap Characters L- Swap Characters Select- inventory Start- Pause Top Screen- Gameplay Bottom screem- Map Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Mario Category:Games Category:Video Games